Yamcha the Sayian?
by CuddleMePiccolo
Summary: Yamcha was just going for a walk, when he made a fateful encounter with someone who realizes what no one else can: Yamcha isn't human. Only two beings know his past, erased from his memory for his own good. It's now time for him to discover the truth.
1. A Warrior Appears

Yamcha walked through the woods. _I'm tired of everyone being better than me. I wish I was stronger, so I could show everyone what power I truly poses…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a large crash. A cloud of dust spit up into the air about a mile away. Yamcha turned towards the source. _What was that? I should probably find out…_

He flew towards the dust cloud, and came upon a large alien ship. He looked at it. _Where did this come from? Who is in there?_

His questions were answered when the down slid open. Yamcha stared in shock as a large bipedal wolf-like creature stepped out. It wore a gi like that of the one he wore himself, except that it had a symbol that Yamcha could not understand.

It stared at him with deep green eyes. Yamcha stood aback. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up in fear.

"What are you staring at?" it growled, "do you think I'm gonna kill you?"

"Yes," he managed to stutter.

It started to laugh, and wiped a tear from its eye after a minute, "I'm not as scary as I look."

All Yamcha could do was watch as it started to transform. After a minute, he ended up looking at an average woman of about the same age as him. However, she still retained a wolf-like tail.

"You should be honored to meet the only half-sayian half-wolf in existence," she said.

"Yeah… Are you going to kill me?"

She didn't answer. Instead she stared at him. _He looks human, but he can't be. That potential energy, it's too powerful… _"No. I didn't come here to kill."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"A multitude of reasons. You wouldn't want to live on Valor, the wolf planet, when you were the only non-wolf, would you? My life has been a number of tragedies."

"Oh, well, I bet you'll have a much better life on Earth then. I'm Yamcha by the way."

"I go by the name of Khaz. Come with me. Don't try to resist, it will lead to death," she shot a ki blast at a nearby hill, completely obliterating it.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the ship.

Khaz put her hand on his shoulder and teleported them to a valley using instant transmission. Yamcha looked at the rolling plain, "where are we?"

"This… …is the valley of Fenris."

Yamcha had a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't know who Fenris is? He is the great wolf god who rules over this planet. Come," she began to walk towards a cavern at the other side of the valley.

"Coming!" he yelled as he sprinted after her. A few minutes later they had crossed and stood at its entrance.

A green-blue light drifted from its mouth, "not many people know of this place, but Zjarr, the one who raised me, he took me here once."

"Why am I here?" he asked, nervous of Khaz's intentions.

"You're not human. I can tell you that much. Here, each year is only one day."

"It's kind of like the Room of Spirit and Time," Yamcha interrupted.

"Yes, but it's different. Do you age there, because you don't here, this place is enchanted by Fenris. Also, I can guarantee it looks and feels nothing like it."

They were silent as they wandered through the cavern. _You're not human… Then what am I? _Yamcha thought to himself. _I've lived on Earth my whole life, I look like a human, I act like a human…_

Khaz stopped at a clearing. A small pool was at its center, and a rolling meadow, hills and forest stretched on for miles.

"I'll give you one night to rest before your training begins," she said, throwing a capsule. A capsule house exploded into place.

They walked inside. It looked like a normal residence, despite not having a normal home owner. Khaz walked down the hall and stopped by a door, "the bedroom's in here. You get it, you'll need it when you're lying bedridden with broken arms and legs, already half-dead."

Yamcha gulped a bit at the thought, "I thought you said that you weren't gonna kill me!"

"I'm not. You have to train until you're on the verge of death, that's when you'll become stronger. Trust me, I'm about to lose my friend like I did the last one."

"What happened to him?"

"His name was Sunstreak. He was a dune wolf, lived out in the desert. He decided to live with Zjarr and me after being treated unfairly. He ended up tortured and murdered by his own family and former friends."

"Life must be pretty rough out here," Yamcha murmured.

"Yup," she walked over to the fridge and opened it, "take what you want."

"Sure," he said.

After a quick meal, he retired to bed. He sat up for a while, thinking about Khaz's words. _You're not_ _human. I can tell you that much..._ _The bedroom's in here. You get it, you'll need it when you're lying bedridden with broken arms and legs, already half-dead…_ _You have to train until you're on the verge of death, that's when you'll become stronger._ _I'll give you one night to rest before your training begin."_

Yamcha stayed up past midnight, not knowing what would come in his near future. Khaz was also deep in thought, unsure if Yamcha would even be able to survive.

_ Life on Valor is tough. He'll never survive until he puts his past behind and finds his true ability. Then, we'll see where he goes. As he stands now, he wouldn't last a second against me…_

She put the thought aside as she got up from her seat upon a rock. She spread a blanket out on the highest hill and looked at the stars. _Perhaps Fenris can tell me something… _She looked at a bright yellow-orange star in the sky. _This is for you, Sunstreak…_


	2. The Training Begins

Khaz rose to the rising sun. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the blinding sun, one that shone even though they were underground. She sat on the hill for a while, meditating and focusing her energy. Khaz got up and started to walk towards the capsule house. _Yamcha's in for the toughest day of his life. Hope he can survive more than a few days…_

Yamcha, on the other hand, was awoken by an enraged Khaz, "get up! You have twenty minutes before your training begins! Make the most of it!"

Before Yamcha could say or do anything, he was grabbed by the throat and dragged into the kitchen, "enjoy your last meal for three months!"

"WHAT?" Yamcha said, not knowing what fate was to befall him in the near future.

"Meet me on the hill in twenty minutes! Don't be late!" she barged out the door and flew to the sight. _If he even tries my patience…_

Yamcha looked at the food in front of him. He sat down and wolfed it down before running after her. _If I do anything wrong today. Better not take any chances!_ He sprinted up the hill, and arrived at its summit, breathing heavily.

"Good, you're here. Now, it is time for your first assignment. You shall have to go out into the Valorian wilds and survive there for three months. You will have to find food, shelter, water, and fend off any attackers all on your own. You will receive no help from me. If you survive for three months, I will train you further."

Yamcha nodded his head, "I will work to the best of my ability."

"Let Fenris guide you and give you strength," Khaz murmured as she bowed her head.

"I'll be on my way," he said, turning to travel towards the mouth of the cavern. He looked out at Valor. He took in a breath. The air, fresh and wild, drifted into his nostrils, and a refreshing breeze ruffled the long grass that blanketed the ground. Trees, immense and proud, stood high above the earth, casting shade below them.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Yamcha turned to face Khaz, "the daylight's fading. Just to remind you, I shall be watching your every move," she stared at him as he ran off. _I'll give him eleven minutes…_

Yamcha walked through the unfamiliar forest, unsure of where he was going, of what lied ahead. _I'll have to find shelter first, and then I can find food, water, fire wood and set up camp. But where do I go?_ He continued to hike through the woods, mindful of any sound that arose, always on the lookout for enemies.

He stopped when he reached a small, dark cave. A dank smell drifted from its mouth, suggesting that no one had lived there for years, "is anyone there?" he called. Nothing answered him. Yamcha walked inside and looked around, able to see even though there was almost no light.

He at last was answered by a sharp, guttural growl, "what are you doing here? You are not welcome here, whoever you are…"

Yamcha narrowly dodged a paw swipe, and he was chased out by a wolf that looked somewhat like Khaz in her wolf state. It had piercing yellow eyes that stared into Yamcha's very soul, and it snarled at him, baring large, sharp fangs.

_Ah man, already? I'm gonna' have to find a way to defeat this guy. If only I knew a wolf's weakness… _His thoughts were interrupted by a roar as the wolf charged at him, "you will not defeat Hrathgar!" it shouted.

_Oh crap… _Yamcha thought as Hrathgar barreled towards him. He was not able to react in time, and received a crushing blow to the gut. He doubled over in pain and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Looks like I already won the battle," Hrathgar sneered, "you shouldn't have come here!"

Khaz looked on from the nearby bushes. Her acute eyes saw every movement, and her keen hearing picked up anything they said. _What is he doing! Yamcha is making a complete fool of himself! I thought he would be better than that…_

Yamcha stood up and looked Hrathgar in the eye. He never broke his gaze as he taunted, "you'll have to do better than that to defeat me! How about a taste of my Wolf Fang Fist!"

He rushed forward, and Hrathgar jumped to the side. Yamcha speed past, then regained his footing. He moved his arms back, and a sphere of blue energy formed between them, "kame, hame," he thrust it forwards, "ha!"

Hrathgar tried to dodge, but found himself rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear. The blast shot forwards and collided with his chest, and he was sent flying back. He slowly got on his knees and then onto his feet.

"So," Hrathgar began, "you can gather energy?" he wiped blood off his chest, but it still trickled out of a large gash in his stomach. He looked up, "that makes two of us!"

An orange ball of fire formed between his paws. It glowed with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns. Hrathgar raised it into the air and threw it at Yamcha. It sped forward with great speed, but Yamcha ducked. It crashed into the cave, and it collapsed into the ground.

"Ah, burning!" Yamcha screamed to the heavens. He had not ducked low enough and his hand had burst into flames. _I have an idea… _He sprinted towards Hrathgar, and punched him in the side, igniting his fur.

Yamcha successfully blew out the flames that had engulfed his hand, and he watched as Hrathgar desperately tried to smother the flames.

_Time freeze! _Khaz thought. With these thoughts, time came to a standstill. She walked towards Hrathgar and Instant Transmissioned him to a nearby river. She threw him in, saving his life. After extingquishing the flames, she transported him back and dumped him in front of Yamcha.

Time unfroze, "that power! How did you stop the flames?" Hrathgar fled from the scene, scared for his life.

_Well, Yamcha, you adapted and survived your first mistake. You may just prove yourself worthy of my training. However, you have a long three months ahead. Good luck, you'll need it…_

Khaz walked away, making sure not to make a sound. She looked at the setting sun and closed her eyes, but thenaffixed her gaze to one of the rising stars. She spoke to it in a whisper, " _Just make sure to give him some help, Sunstreak." _

As Khaz turned to make her way to observe Yamcha's journey again, she could almost hear a voice whisper back, "_I will, Khaz, I will…"_


	3. Yamcha's New Home

Yamcha stared in confusion. _How was he not on fire? What was that all about? _He shrugged and continued to walk. _I still need to find somewhere to live. The sun's starting to set… _

The wind blew slowly and quietly, making Valor all the more lonely. Yamcha stopped when he found another cave. He looked inside, to find poisonous snakes hiss at him. He ran a short ways away.

Yamcha shivered, barely warmed by the sun almost set on the horizon. He passed by villages, and longingly looked at the Valorians that made their homes there. He looked at the ground, then at the orange sky above.

Many times he had been chased out, and he still had nowhere to go. The sun had set, and the moon had risen with the stars, casting a silvery glow across the earth. Yamcha's legs were sore after walking for miles. He could no longer feel his feet, and his eyes drooped.

He collapsed in a patch of grass at the edge of the forest. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, for he had not eaten since that morning. His throat was dry after not drinking for hours. Yamcha soon fell asleep, too tired to even dream.

Khaz stopped a few feet from him. She mystified into shadows, so as to not be seen. _Pathetic… _she commented on Yamcha's actions. _If I were him, I would've captured another's home by now. I would've had food and drink, and a roaring fire. _

_Zjarr was right, he is a failure… Then again, he did have a horrible father, and to have that upbringing. Too bad he doesn't remember a thing. I'll have to tell him later, his human brain wouldn't be able to understand._

Khaz floated a few feet off the ground, sleepless. Her green eyes glowed in the dark, her wolf form a simple shadow. Even if she was seen, she was just a shadow, not a solid being. No one could touch her; however she couldn't stay in this form for long.

She took a solid form and walked half a mile ahead, where she meditated for the rest of the night, in a half-sleep in which she had clear control of her thoughts.

Yamcha awoke and was blinded by the sun, bright and shining. He stretched a bit before taking to his feet._ If I don't find something to eat soon, I'm dead. _The scent of meat roasting over a fire drifted through the air, the source a village just a few hundred feet ahead.

He looked through the bushes, watching them. He waited until they're backs were turned, then ran in. He stole their food and stole away. The wolves started to quarrel, thinking that one of their own had hoarded the food to themselves.

Yamcha snickered a bit before running. He didn't stop until he was out of sight, and sat down, breathing heavily. He quickly wolfed down the food, his mind somewhat taken over by pure instinct, and he swallowed the last of it. _Now to go find some lodging…_

He stuck to the thick woods, not wanting to be seen by anyone. _They aren't too accepting of visitors… _Yamcha had not traveled far, before he saw something. He had the strange sensation that he was being followed, but he dismissed it. However, he still heard the faint sound of paw steps, and sawshadows dart through the forest.

Khaz continued to follow, and then remembered where he was headed. She dashed ahead, wondering exactly what his reaction would be. _Maybe he has a chance, if it's still there. Oh, the memories… _she sighed. _Does he believe in Fenris? Will he see it? Only those who believe do…_

Yamcha gasped and stared in amazement at the sight before him as he entered the clearing, "where am I? Should I be here?" he wondered. A strange force, an odd energy, emanated from it.

The ruins of a once-great city stood before him, its stone walls crumbling from thousands of years of erosion. Vines climbed up its sides, and rubble covered the ground, a reminder of some of the finer details. Yamcha started to wander through it, until he came to its center.

A large circle was at the city's center, slightly below ground level. Etched into the rock was Fenris, the sun shining bright behind him. He stared straight into Yamcha's soul, and a voice that belonged to nobody said, "_This is a sacred place. It is a sanctuary for the unfortunate. Show me that you give your thanks to Fenris." _

"I will," Yamcha said, bowing his head.

"I'll leave him to Fenris," Khaz said to herself before going off to find something to eat.

Yamcha made his way to a fallen log. Claw marks were scratched into it, the marks of a crazy, twisted being whose time had slowly whittled to nothing. They marked the days he had been imprisoned within his own mind. Yamcha kept going, until he found another that had been left untouched, and he looked at it. _That's just about right…_

"Wolf Fang Fist!" he shouted, slicing the fallen tree into multiple logs of various sizes. He carried them back one by one, arranging them in the city center. He looked back at his work before saying, "that should do. This is to show my gratitude to you, Fenris!" he shouted to the heavens.

He fired a Kame-hame-ha at the wood, igniting it. The wood went up in flames, sending embers high into the night sky. Fiery tounges danced in the darkness, radiating light around the ruins. The flames climbed high into the night, and Yamcha smiled in satisfaction, the fire leaving only half his face in the dark.

"I'm home!" he shouted, "this is where I belong! Thank you Fenris!" The bonfire burned all through the night, and Yamcha celebrated until all that was left was the smoldering coals and ashes of a once great beast. He was not tired, instead he was filled with a strange energy, one as bright as the sun.

Meanwhile, Khaz sat around a small fire a quarter mile away. Figures moved in the flames, and she got close to it, thankful for its warmth. The flames crackled and spat up embers, forming a fine layer of soot on her face. She extinguished it at midnight and slept until morning.

The last coal died, and like the fire, Yamcha no longer had any energy. He looked haggard, and stumbled a bit as he walked. He slumped down on a rock and sat until the sun had fully risen. After a few hours rest, he felt ready to tackle the day, and good thing too, for he had another three months ahead of him.


	4. Out of the Flames, Enter Khaz!

Yamcha threw the wood on the fire. Three months. Three months had passed, but still there was no sign of Khaz. _Oh well, _Yamcha thought to himself, _at least she won't get in the way of my monthly celebration… _

The fire sparked to life, at first embers, then towering flames. Yamcha danced around it like a lunatic, but stopped when a flaming arrow burst from the fire and landed in a tree directly behind him, igniting it. _What the… fire! _Once again, Yamcha had managed to catch his hand on fire.

After finally blowing out the flames, Yamcha looked in the direction in which the arrow had come. _Who shot that? _He looked around, but couldn't see or hear one life form.

His questions are answered when Khaz stepped out from the fire, like a phoenix rising from its own ashes. In her hand she held a silver bow, ready to fire again.

"Uh, Khaz," Yamcha began, "you're on fire."

"Who cares? Valorians have the power to control fire," with a movement of her hand, the bonfire had been extinguished. She held up one finger, and a small flame appeared above it.

"Great, another way to somehow "accidently" be killed by Khaz," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, you have proven your worth. It is time for the real training to begin," with a flash, they were back in the valley of Fenris. The early-summer breeze, warm and pleasant, blew over the valley, and they were almost blinded by the setting sun, "you get one night. You have until the morning to prepare yourself."

Using, Instant Transmission, Khaz disappeared from sight. _Where does she even go?_ Yamcha shrugged the thought off before walked inside the capsule house that had been set up three months prior. He jumped into bed and slept until morning. He woke and quickly ate breakfast before running out to see Khaz.

Once he arrived, like a drill sergeant, Khaz barked out, "it's time to commence your training," she looked at him, then continued, "but first two things. To start, put on a pair of pants! Secondly, STOP WEARING GOOFY GOOBER PEANUT PARTY UNDERWEAR!"

"Crap!" he yelled out before running back. _I knew I was forgetting something… At least I __**was **__wearing underwear! _After putting on another pair of underwear because of Khaz's remark and putting on the rest of his gi, Yamcha ran back, "Yamcha, reporting for duty!"

"You will go through a series of trials. I will look at the results and determine what I shall train you on. And no, Yamcha, I am not going to kill you!"

Yamcha simply nodded his head, not knowing what horrors he may have to endure in the very near future. The stuff of nightmares was no longer a dream, no, it was all too real. True terror had become a reality.


End file.
